


nothing you can sing that can't be sung

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-09
Updated: 2009-01-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: nothing you can say, but you can learn how to play the game. it's easy. {my fanfic100, characters varying.}





	nothing you can sing that can't be sung

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Title: Resolutions

Prompt: 095. New Year

Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter

Pairings: Lily/James

Word Count: 471

Rating: G

Notes: 

Lily hated resolutions. They were ridiculous. No one ever kept them longer than a week or two and they only made you feel bad about yourself.

But he was standing across the Gryffindor common room, chanting with the rest of them, not seeming to notice how time was slowing down around them.

10…

His hair was a mess, as usual, looking like he had just rolled out of bed with no effort whatsoever. Somehow James Potter was the only person who could pull off the look successfully, though.

9…

It wasn’t as if he was the most attractive boy in the school. That title belonged to his best friend, but Lily never found her eyes following Sirius. Somehow they found their way to the lanky, too tall, four-eyed chaser.

8…

But thinking these things meant there was a change in her. And Lily hated resolutions. You weren’t supposed to make yourself change.

7… 

Her feet were pushing her through the crowds of Gryffindors. She hadn’t even noticed that she was moving until she was five, four feet away from him.

6…

He hadn’t noticed yet, but then, Lily had never been the most noticeable in a group of dozens. He wasn’t particularly noticeable himself. If he had just his looks, no charm, no Quidditch skill, no nothing, except his slightly crooked nose and lop-sided smile, he would barely get a glance from the girls. Not when Sirius Black was standing next to him.

5…

Then again, he wouldn’t be James Potter with the Quidditch skill, the charm. He wouldn’t be James Potter.

4…

The messy hair, the glasses that never sat straight on his crooked nose, the smile that made you think it was you that was doing the wrong thing instead of the one with the dungbombs in his hand. Those were the things that attracted her eye. Not his good-looks (although, there was no doubting that he was very easy on the eyes), but those little characteristics only he could have.

3…

“Potter.”

2…

“Yeah, Evans?” he looked mildly surprised, but his smirk gave him away. The bastard.

1…

She leaned forward, not thinking, her mind completely blank when he lips touched his shocked ones. There were no fireworks, but there was a warm arm around her waist, a hand at her cheek.

“Happy New Year!” the room joined together in one, united scream. One half of the room erupted into cheers at the numerous kissing couples, while the other half was doing the kissing. 

Lily didn’t seem to notice, though, his forehead now rested against hers, both of their breathing slowed and a little heavier than when the evening began.

“Go to Hogsmeade with me Saturday, Evans?”

Maybe she could give resolutions another go. How bad could it be?

Resolution: Give the prick a chance.

“I’ll be there.”

 

 

 


End file.
